Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.08 \times \dfrac{21}{25} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.08 \times 100\% = 8\%$ $ \dfrac{21}{25} \times 100\% = 84\%$ Now we have: $ 8\% \times 84\% = {?} $ $ 8\% \times 84\% = 6.72 \% $